Flying discs, such as the Frisbee® brand flying disc, have been around for years and are used by people of all ages. Flying discs are used for recreation purposes and are frequently seen on beaches, in the parks, yards, or even in the streets. In addition to purely recreational use, flying discs are also used in sports for competitive purposes. For example, flying discs are used in a golf-like game, disc golf, as well as in a football-like game, ultimate.
The popularity of flying discs is not limited to just people but also extends to canines. Many people enjoy tossing the flying disc to their dog and having their dog catch and retrieve the disc. Tossing the flying disc to a dog is therefore a recreational activity for both the person and the dog. Throwing discs to dogs has also developed into a competitive sport. In the United States, competitions are held in cities throughout the country and winners of such events can move on to regional and even international competition. Flying discs are therefore commonly caught by canines as well as people for recreation and competition.
A typical Frisbee® disc has a rim formed along the perimeter of the disc which then transitions into the flight plate. A set of annular ridges separated by grooves are formed along an edge of the flight plate in order to provide a gripping surface for the thrower. While this description is accurate for many flying discs, flying discs have been made with various other shapes as evident by the discs described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,297 to Dunipace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,553 to Rodarte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,007 to Mitchell et al., D327,921 to Sobel, and D406,282 to Pinguelo.
As mentioned above, a common feature in a typical flying disc is the set of ridges and grooves formed near an outer edge of the flying disc. These ridges provide a frictional surface and help the thrower retain his or her grip on the disc while it is being thrown. Unfortunately, dirt and other particulate matter can accumulate within the grooves between the ridges that can prevent the thrower from having a firm grip on the disc. The dirt and other particulate matter can also become firmly compacted within the grooves and difficult to remove. This dirt and other matter is a nuisance to a person and can have deleterious consequences in competition. For a dog catching the disc, the dirt and other matter can damage the dog's teeth and otherwise be harmful to the dog. Furthermore, these ridges extend substantially above the surface of the disc and have an adverse effect on the aerodynamic performance of the disc.
In addition to the above-mentioned problems with the ridges, many discs are also not suitable for use with dogs. A Frisbee® disc that has a bent rim or a punctured flight plate can be harmful to a dog catching that disc. The bent rim or puncture can present a jagged edge that can be harmful to the dog's mouth, such as to its teeth, gums, or tongue. In fact, some competitive rules in dog competition allow for the replacement of a disc if it becomes unsafe for the dog. If a disc does become unsafe, the time limit for the competition can continue to run while a line judge inspects and replaces the disc. Thus, for competition, the flying disc should be one that is less prone to rupture or breakage in order to maximize the number of throws within the set time limit. Flying discs made of harder and heavier materials would therefore help reduce occurrences of breakage or puncture. These heavier discs would also be beneficial in distance/accuracy rounds when extra points are awarded for longer throws. These heavier and harder discs, however, can also be harmful to the dogs since they present a larger mass which must be stopped by the dog's mouth.
A need therefore exists for improved flying discs that are better suited not only for people but also for canines.